The Wolf Girl's Mate
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki’s part in this? AU…
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: Same old I do not own…*sighs*

Author's Note: My mind is filled with too much wolves so I'm writing this to release them…review and tell me if I should continue or delete this…I dun care even if they are flames…I'll think positively…

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Scarlet Goddess**

Somewhere in the middle of a forest at the outskirts of Fuka, a big, gray wolf points its muzzle at the sky, breathing in the damp scent in the air when another scent caught its attention. It was the scent of blood. The wolf did not make an effort to howl to alert the rest of the pack as it made its way to find the source. After all, the gray wolf is the alpha of the pack and if it couldn't handle itself, how can it lead the whole pack. Trudging through the thick undergrowth, the scent of blood gradually became stronger and the wolf sharpens its senses and tenses its strong muscles.

It wasn't long before the trees and bushes began to thin out, revealing a small clearing where the scent of blood came from. The wolf's emerald green eyes widen in shock at the scene before it. A woman lay in a pool of her own scarlet blood, still bleeding from multiple wounds and gashes on her. But the worst wound was the gaping hole in her abdomen where blood was flowing out the fastest and isn't stopping. All in all, it was a gruesome sight.

The gray wolf approaches the bloody scene slowly, giving out a small whimper as it felt pity for the poor woman. The mystery was how the woman had gotten hurt. There weren't the presence of any other animals. Not to mention those wounds are not from claws or fangs more like human made weapons. Stopping above the bleeding woman, the most beautiful sight assaulted the gray wolf's emerald eyes despite her battered state- hair of a light honey color though now matted and heavily stained by blood as well as those probably bright crimson red eyes that was now a dull reddish brown currently staring blankly at nothing.

The emerald-eyed wolf can only imagine how did those silky honey-colored hair felt like and what those beautiful crimson orbs looked like as it would seem impossible to recover from such a state without a miracle. Moreover, it seem that the honey-haired woman had also given up fighting to live, realizing her state of being. The big, gray wolf unconsciously let out a puff of air as it began to pad away. Scarlet blood stained its paw leaving paw prints behind. It wasn't a surprise when after a good distance away; a few hyenas emerge from the bushes. They looked hungry.

The wolf could hear the scavengers near the woman in a fast pace and growling hungrily. The gray wolf has no doubt in its mind that the strong scent of blood attracted their presence and turned its big, furry head around to bid its final farewell and to take a final glance at the woman. But the thought of those hyenas tearing and eating the woman's flesh, a throbbing pain tugged at its heart. The wolf was taken aback at the feeling and was confused. Nevertheless it went back to the honey-haired woman's side. And the scavengers quickly retreated smartly at seeing the stronger hunter returned.

With a quick decision, the wolf let out another puff of air as its form was completely engulfed by a blue light and began to shift bigger and more human-like. Long, silky hair grew out turning from gray into cobalt blue and cascaded down until they reached waist length. Its muzzle flattens and long, sharp canines shorten into regular human-sized teeth. Both hind and front legs grew longer and thinner into limbs, paws into hands and feet and sharp claws into nails.

The wolf's furry body too grew longer and slender. Its gray fur shed and replaced by smooth, milky white skin. Its bushy tail at its rear was also no longer visible and its perky, upright furry ears had also turned into human-like ones and had reposition themselves at each side of her face. Two familiar weigh hung easily from her chest as she stood stark naked on her two feet instead on all fours like she was before. The mysterious blue light still surrounded the wolf turned girl's form and it wasn't dissipating soon. The only resemblance the girl had with her wolf form was her emerald green eyes, lean, strong muscles under her skin, two longer, sharp canine teeth at each side of her mouth as well as the tattoo of a wolf at the left side of her lower back which was not visible in her wolf form because of the fur.

"I don't know what this throbbing pain is but if I have to save you, I'll have to do this," said the cobalt blue haired girl to the dying woman in a surprisingly pleasant husky voice.

Kneeling down, a strong, bare arm supported the woman's limp body as the other hand held the woman's bruised and bloody chin so that she faced the cobalt blue-haired girl. Once again, the girl was struck by the woman's beauty only ever more so as if she was addicted or simply because the woman looked like a goddess behind all the wounds, blood and bruises. A blush came to the emerald-eyed girl's cheek tinting them with a light pink.

"_Huh?! What am I doing daydreaming?! And what happened to me being the 'Ice Princess'?!_" the cobalt blue haired girl thought, frustrated and shaking her head vigorously as well as unconsciously growling.

Unbeknownst to the frustrated girl though, the dying woman had regained consciousness. But she felt no pain just numb and tranquility. Her dull reddish brown eyes had also brightened into a truly beautiful, bright crimson red and had the light of life in them along with her wake. "_Ara, is this what death feels like? No pain? No nothing?_ " The honey-haired woman thought as she finally notice the girl holding her.

Her crimson gaze fixed themselves upon an unclothed and glowing cobalt blue-haired, emerald green-eyed girl as she thought she had just seen an angel and finally going to heaven. She continued to gaze at the angel before her as the angel mumbled something she couldn't quite catch and the strangest and yet the cutest expression flashed across her face. Fine blue eyebrows furrowed together, almost creating a straight line and a look of frustration graced her angelic features.

The crimson-eyed woman couldn't help but let out a small smile as a thought crossed her mind, "_Ara, is this cute, little angel frustrated that I died in such an ungraceful and messy state?_"

A little while later, the cobalt blue-haired girl finally stopped her own inner musing and returned her attention on her task at hand. She was surprised the second time today when she saw light in those no longer dull reddish brown eyes and a small smile on the woman's bloody lips. A sensation of relief washed over the cobalt blue-haired girl so strong and quickly that she was dazed and had almost let go of the now conscious woman. Seeing this though, she felt the woman's soul leaving the body.

In a panic, the cobalt blue-haired woman instinctively leaned forward to capture her lips. Thus, channeling some of her life force into the woman's body even though the cobalt blue-haired should be wary of the effects after the transfer. They would share the same life force and their soul had intertwined with the other, unable to break away. Their path would forever cross each other no matter how far they stayed away from the other. If one were to somehow die, then the other too would follow suite. And if the honey-haired woman still died despite the cobalt blue-haired girl's efforts, she would die as well.

Crimson eyes widen when the angel had leaned forward to kiss her but the kiss felt very different from the ones she was used to. It was gentle and sweet. She enjoyed it very much and soon relaxed into the kiss. Upon contact, warmth spread through her entire being- body and soul. The sensation was heavenly but the kiss ended all too soon and extreme pain took its place. The unbearable pain seems to surround her everywhere. It coursed through her vein like wild fire. She screamed.

"_Am I being sent to hell after all_?!" the crimson-eyed woman thought as she slipped slowly into the seemingly welcoming darkness, away from all the pain.

A/N: Thank you for your time. Give some review and I'll be happy to continue the story if you want me to that is. I can delete it if you want. Now on to the first omake I ever did.

**Omake:**

Shizuru: Ara, I saw Natsuki naked! (squeals)

Natsuki: SHIZURU!!! (blushes)

Shizuru: Ara, now that Natsuki is tempting me, I can't hold back anymore. (licks lip seductively and glomps on Natsuki)

Natsuki: No! Shizuru! I didn't! It that author's fault! Wait! Please, stop! A-ahh…

Meow: So hot! (eyes twinkling) B-but I think I should be leave now….Bye!

Shizuru: Now where are we? (smiles evilly)

Natsuki: No! I'll get you, damn author!

Meow had turned into a cute little kitten and is currently hiding in Nao's house while Shizuru eats Natsuki for breakfast, lunch, dinner and all the other meals she can think of…..

That's all for now….Bye…meow~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this every time? I wish I do but I don't….

Author's Note: Never thought I would be updating so quickly…This is the power of review!! Ack, so corny but true…Anyway, I don't know if I have replied to all the reviews but I thank you all that has reviewed or took your time to read this….If you have any ideas, comments or questions just send it to me….Okay, enough blabbering and on with the story….

Chapter Two: The Legend of The Wolves

In the den where the emerald-eyed wolf and its pack resides, different sized wolves lay randomly in the their cozy home, sleeping while waiting for dusk. That is the time of the day when the adult wolves would start their hunt, led by their alpha, the emerald-eyed wolf while the young ones wait safely at the den for their parents to return. But tonight, they might not be able to obtain as much food because earlier that day, their alpha had returned in a weakened state along with a heavily wounded human. And they are currently resting at the back of the den.

The emerald-eyed wolf lay in front of the woman it had just rescued moments before, curling up to her providing her warmth as well as guarding her. The wolf needed rest but she couldn't relax its mind enough to sleep. Thus, it drifted in and out of sleep, bordering between dream and reality. The wolf couldn't stop itself from worrying over the woman beside it and the neighboring wolves have been recently reported to be causing trouble. As a result of that, one of its wolves was heavily wounded while it was patrolling and went to investigate.

_(Flashback)_

The lavender-eyed wolf picked up three unknown scents and followed them, only to lead to three stray wolves. They were tearing and eating the flesh of their newly captured prey. Nobody else was allowed to hunt this territory and so the lavender-eyed wolf took action. The gray wolf growled, capturing their attention. The troublemakers heard it and turned their furry head to meet the lone wolf. The three wolves had their muzzle and teeth stained in red and they would have smirk if they could, seeing as the victory was easily theirs. Deciding to take out the lone wolf before continuing their meal, they charged at the lavender-eyed wolf. The lone wolf was quickly taken out as it was outnumbered. The wolf was fortunate enough to be able to escaped with only a few long, bleeding gashes, bite marks, some other minor injuries and still alive but barely. Though it was almost impossible for any normal wolf, it had somehow managed to drag itself back to the den and report it to its alpha.

_(End of flashback)_

The emerald-eyed wolf gave a mental groan as it thought of the job waiting for it. For the last time, the wolf raised its furry head resting on its paw to look over the honey-haired woman and it lifted its exhausted body up. Still no matter how many times the wolf looked at the honey-haired woman, the woman's radiance had so effortlessly entranced it. The emerald-eyed wolf gave a mental sigh as she unwillingly turned its gaze away. The wolf then padded heavily to the orange-eyed wolf, which is also its second-in-command. Hearing tired footsteps approaching, the orange-eyed wolf knew it was its alpha and sat rigidly upright in respect.

The emerald-eyed wolf let out a puff of air when it saw this but it hasn't the strength to argue so it let the action off this time. The alpha wolf gave a soft grunt in the direction of the other wolf and it was easily understood. The orange-eyed wolf gently nudged its alpha as it padded past. Moral support, respect and affection are all showed in the simple gesture. In return, the alpha wolf nipped playfully at the younger wolf's ear and a low growl erupted from the other wolf's throat. But that growl was not at all threatening; it was just to show annoyance. After the exchange, the younger wolf lay dutifully by the honey-haired woman, guarding her, in place of its leader for now.

Eager to quickly get the job done, the emerald-eyed wolf signaled two of its best fighters to flank her side. One has lime green-colored eyes while the other had golden-colored ones that are filled with anger and revenge. The golden-eyed wolf did soften though when it gave a final glance at its wounded partner. Sprinting at almost maximum speed, they ran after the wolves that were messing around in their territory, determined to take them down quickly each with reasons of their own.

Back in the den, the honey-haired woman had awakened from her temporary coma but her body felt like lead and could barely make even the slightest movement. With difficulty, she turned her crimson gaze to her side where warmth had emitted from. Predictably, bright, scarlet orbs went wide as the honey-haired woman took in the wolf beside her. She gasped, abruptly sitting up, causing pain and dizziness to overtake her head and body. She fell back but was fortunately caught by a naked girl?! with strangely familiar blue hair but orange eyes who wasn't there when she last checked.

"Please do not exert yourself. Our leader, Kuga Natsuki, should return soon after she had dealt with those troublesome neighboring wolves." the girl said, very business-like as she lay the honey-haired woman down gently.

"Ara, I'm Fujino Shizuru. And who may you be?" the honey-haired woman asked with her usual façade smile on despite the panic she was feeling inside.

"Nina Wong." the blue-haired girl replied bluntly as she noticed the faked smile and ignore the woman called Shizuru.

Shizuru watched the girl called Nina's movement cautiously through the corner of her eye though she hid everything behind the mask she had perfected since she started being abused back home. Nina did not show any emotion on her facial features except seriousness and boredom maybe. Out of nowhere, Shizuru spotted a small black tribal wolf tattoo at the left side of the blue-haired girl's lower back. The tattoo intrigued her and she continued to watch Nina. The tattoo glowed when Nina shifted back into her wolf form to continue her nap.

Shizuru was left speechless and bewildered as she watched the transformation. She blinked several times but no matter how unbelievable it is, a wolf had still replaced where Nina was seconds before. Her mind tried to piece everything together to form a logical solution but her mind couldn't even wrap around the whole thing to begin to form an explanation. Without realizing she was actually adding stress to her recuperating mind and body, she began to shut down automatically as a reflex and she fell into an eventful slumber.

Meanwhile out in the forest, Natsuki staggered and landed in a heap when a stab of pain course through her body. She tried not to howl loudly in agony as the pain was overwhelming. The two other wolves had also stopped mid-run when they saw their leader had suddenly fallen. They look at their alpha with concern showing in their eyes, suggesting retreating first to rest. The lime green-eyed wolf not so much but its still there. Natsuki, stubborn as a bull, insisted on going on despite the pain. She knew she had no wounds so it was probably from the honey-haired woman she had just rescued but she also knew there was no danger, not as long as Nina was around. Clenching her jaw hard, she moved to maintain in standing position.

After a seemingly eternity in the express lane to hell, the unbearable pain slowly subsided, clearing her head enough to think. Realizing they are increasing the distance from their targets, Natsuki gave a quick bark for them to keep moving while she herself struggled for a while before taking the lead once more. They ran in a faster pace than before, trying to make up for the lost time. They only stopped from time to time to trace their scent before quickly moving on. The trees and bushes blurred past in only green flashes as they ran. Before long, Natsuki and her pack had caught up with the troublemakers. Seeing no way to escape without a fight, the enemy wolves fought back. In their attacking stance, they growled and snarled with their canines bared and saliva dripping from their jaw.

Natsuki mentally smirked as she felt the adrenaline still pumping through her entire being and the last of the pain had dissolved. She gave a loud howl before all three of them charged at their enemy simultaneously converging in an one-on-one battle. Natsuki approached her target menacingly, her teeth also bared and a low growl escape her throat. Her eyes was of a predator stalking its prey. The wolf can almost see its death in those emerald green eyes. It cowered and whimpered in fear as it felt the intimidating and overwhelming aura that surrounded the approaching wolf, adding to the threatening feeling in the air.

Long forgotten memories resurfaced within Shizuru's sub-consciousness and flooded her mind in them. Those memories were still vivid as if it was actually happening in reality when in truth, it isn't. The honey-haired girl felt a strange sensation of longing as she relived those memories.

"My little Shizuru, do you want to hear about the legend of the wolf tribe? I'm sure you liked stories." an old man about fifty or sixty asked a young honey-haired girl at five or six years old.

"Yes, of course I'd love to, grandpa," replied young Shizuru, eagerly.

Young Shizuru jumped happily onto her grandfather's lap as she waited for her grandpa to start telling the story. Shizuru's grandfather gave a hearty laugh at his granddaughter's antics and he patted her head lovingly before doing what he was originally intended to do. He began the story as he cradled young Shizuru in his arms.

"_Long ago while people still lived in the forest and was co-existing peacefully with mother nature and the creatures in the lively, green forest_,_ a tribe of people was especially in tuned with the wolves. They lived away from the human population with wolves instead and treated them as brothers or sisters. They would hunt together and that tribe of people would live life like a wolf. But as years began to pass, that tribe of people began to disappear, their existence ceased to exist. _

_Perhaps they somehow had the ability to turned into one of the wolves as generations and generations continued the legacy, we do not know. But we do know that people of the wolf tribe has a wolf tattoo somewhere on their body and that when they found their soul mate, they recognize each other and they would be together no matter the cost. _ At this, a memory of a certain cobalt blue-haired angel with emerald green eyes flashed before continuing the story. _There is also a myth that if a member of the wolf tribe channel his or her life force into another, they are bound together beyond physical means but soul to soul. _Another memory flashed. It was the kiss she had shared with the cobalt blue-haired angel. She had felt warmth and her life force strengthened then. Before Shizuru could ponder more, the story resumed. _But if one were to die, the other would follow suite as well. They would live forever in the after world together wherever there may be."_

After the story ended, young Shizuru jumped excitedly on her grandfather's lap and asking lots of other questions but the memory gradually faded as Shizuru dismissed it. Her mind was not focused on the memory anymore but rather the legend she was told when she was young and of course, a certain cobalt blue-haired girl. If the legend is true, then they are soul mates. Shizuru smiled as she thought of that and her mind relaxed itself into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Okay, another chapter done. Thanks for all of your review again but I don't mind more….Umm, nvrmind…The next chapter would hopefully be up soon. Once again I suggest that if you have any ideas or questions, please do not hesitate to confront me about them…Well, bye….And sry for omakelessness….

PS: Do you guys want Shizuru to be like Natsuki or a normal human? PM me…Thx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: I have no right to anything…

Author's Note: I'm really sorry its been so long…. Now that my computer is fixed, I can update….I hope this chapter is up to you readers' expectation…I dun know how to express my sorriness of this incident….I'm really sorry….Anything just bombard me with them, okay? Again I apologize for my lateness…

**Chapter Three: Fujino Shizuru? **

The big, emerald-eyed gray wolf stalked its prey as the fight went underway. Those brilliant green orbs originally sparkling with relaxed, playful threat was now tense, dangerous, cold and merciless, of death and hell as if the king of Hades had arrived personally to take the other's soul. The already frightened wolf didn't dare to look even the slightest into the twin piercing green eyes as it was sure their gaze would freeze its soul but it found itself unable to tear away no matter how it wishes once contact was made. Natsuki would have just beaten the wolf up and leave but it just had to piss her off. And now the wolf is gonna pay dearly. The emerald-eyed wolf does not appreciate the single scratch on its forehead.

With each step Natsuki takes, the wolf paled more and more, losing the last of its fighting spirit and it took a few steps back, shrinking back into itself. Still, Natsuki delayed killing the wolf right then and there despite her annoyance, letting it live for a few moments more. The emerald-eyed wolf taunted it by circling it a few times. Natsuki was clearly enjoying the feeling of power and dominance over the weaker wolf.

Somewhere in the green canopy, the other four wolves were engaged in heated battle. They lunged at the other as soon as they find an opening. However, the fight became more challenging with the obstacles in the battlefield. Both the lime green-eyed wolf and golden-eyed wolf were known for their agile and fast attacks and their attacks landed full force on their enemies, effectively injuring them. The lime green-eyed wolf, with its mischievous and sly personality, played with its opponent. It would deliberately let the other wolf escape a little distance away before cornering the wolf again, just like the cat chasing the mice. On the other hand, however, the golden-eyed wolf pounding its opponent like crazy, taking its revenge.

Finally getting rather bored with her game of onii, Natsuki made her move, deciding to finish the fight quickly. Besides, she has another problem to take care of. At the thought of the recuperating honey-haired woman, the emerald-eyed wolf let its guard down, her focus deterred, leaving an opportunity for the other wolf to attack or escape. At the sudden change in the atmosphere, the wolf looked up. The wolf was surprised at the scene somewhat but immediately recovered and seized the opportunity to made a mad dash for survival.

A flash of gray moved at the corner of Natsuki's glazed emerald eyes. A small voice in her mind shouted for her to return to Earth. With other thoughts banished temporary from its mind, the emerald-eyed wolf made a quick U-turn and sprinted after the escaping wolf. The edge of the forest was so close, so within reach, escape is so very near and it will be home free but luck was not on its side this particular day. The wolf winced in pain as it felt claws dig into its skin. It was then flatten on the hard, cold ground by a crushing force on top of it, knocking the breath out of its lungs. The impact was no less painful and it dazed the wolf for a few seconds. Natsuki waited for the wolf to recover before looking into its eye with an icy glare and she ended the wolf's torment with a few swift but strong bites.

Done with the job, the victorious wolf howled loudly into the small patch of orange-streaked sky that was not blocked out by the tall, majestic trees. The sound echoed a good distance away and disturbed the tranquility of the green nirvana. The black birds became rather jumpy and restless at the sound and flew from their nests into the darkening sky, cawing loudly. The lime green-eyed wolf and the golden-eyed wolf perked up at the sound as well.

With a second hesitation, they sprint back into the forest to where they had left their alpha. The fallen leaves crunched under their padded paws and their perky, upright ears was pulled back by the strong wind whipping against them as they ran. With their hind legs rippling with power, they leaped, bursting through the greenery. Seeing the team has regrouped, Natsuki signaled for them to go home. She looked at the dying wolf one last time before she left. She really did quite some heavy damage. She can't believe she was so worked up about it. Blood still flowed in myriads from the wounds and the scarlet liquid stained the thick gray fur where it began to pool into a small crimson red pond.

The ice princess actually felt remorse for having to kill the wolf though probably because she adores canines. Shaking her huge, furry head, Natsuki was prepared to leave. The golden-eyed wolf too whined loudly for the others to go faster as it was beginning to feel hungry. However, the lime green-eyed wolf was not going home this evening. It shifted. At the sudden transformation, Natsuki questioned the red head using her emerald green eyes. But the red head didn't answer Natsuki's question, instead she had a sly smile on her face and she gave a loud high-pitched whistle.

The emerald-eyed wolf flinched slightly and growled as the irritable sound assaulted its ears. The other wolf seemed oblivious. As the ringing in Natsuki's ears subsided, another loud noise sounded from the forest depths. This time, it was the familiar sound of an engine. As expected, a vehicle emerged into the now crowded clearing except it wasn't a bike or a car. It was a freaking huge truck. Besides its monstrous size, the truck has a feature that easily stood out. It was the black widow with "Shima Shima" painted beneath on the body of the truck. Eyes almost bulging out of its sockets, Natsuki stared in wide eyed at the impressive vehicle in front of her even though it is not her Ducati or any other bike in that fact.

Unknown to anyone how, the lime green-eyed red head had miraculously fully clothed in a pink and white striped shirt that stopped a good few inch above the navel with a yellow scarf or some sort, a pair of brown loose pants hanging desperately on her hips that stopped at her knees, a pair of sneakers and to top it off, a pair of black shades resting comfortably on her blood-colored mane. A humongous, bulky man with the same pink and white shirt then exited the black truck and easily swept the red head's petite figure off her feet, placing her in the car like a queen.

" Ja ne, pup," the lime green-eyed girl said with a seductive wink and the usual sly smile on her lips before the gigantic monster with the red head drove off, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. Several unlucky small bushes in their way were crushed without mercy.

"How the hell did Nao come up with that stupid idea?" Natsuki thought but although she thought that, her eyes showed undeniable awe, baffled and amazement.

Getting over the surprise, the emerald-eyed wolf nudged the golden-eyed wolf that fainted on the ground because of hunger until it woke up before they return home together. The golden-eyed wolf ran like there was no tomorrow back to the den even at the point of almost overtaking the alpha wolf. Natsuki being too filled with pride and stubbornness, refused to lose even in something this insignificant and in the end, they end up racing back. However, the race proofed them well because the sun is already setting fast.

As soon as they arrived, the rest of the pack greeted their protectors. The pups snuggled themselves eagerly into their soft, thick, warm fur. The adults nudged and licked affectionately at them. All the while, Natsuki was panted lightly from the exertion before while the golden-eyed wolf didn't seem to even break a sweat. The pack realized that one of their protectors were missing but did not worry because they know the lime green-eyed wolf wouldn't go down so easily. It probably went somewhere. Hearing the commotion, Nina woke up from her nap and left her post. Natsuki broke off from the group and eagerly went to the younger wolf. They shared a moment of affection. After all, they shared an unbreakable bond as they had similar past. The emerald-eyed wolf considered Nina as her precious, loving sister ever since she found the younger wolf. Following its alpha's example, the golden-eyed wolf broke off from the group and dashed off to the food storage section to ravage for some food to last until the hunt later.

Natsuki, now human, ruffled Nina's fur lightly as if ruffling her hair before leaving to the grab some clothes. She passed by the braid hair girl and sighed. She will need to go into the city to buy some supplies tonight. The cobalt blue-haired girl glanced over to see the honey-haired woman was still unconscious but her face had gained more color. Sporting a small smile, she pulled out some clothes and got dressed. In a white hoodie with a black wolf on the front and a pair of faded baggy jeans, a white belt holding the pants up and white sneakers, she was done and she looked truly charming though with the simple outfit.

Nina was would have blushed at the sight if she could but she was still in wolf form and she was sure the cobalt blue-haired girl didn't know her feeling towards her. Natsuki fixed her long, blue hair a little. Satisfied, she walked to the sleeping woman that was in her mind all the while, unable to shake off. She gaze at the beauty before her. Her emerald eyes traveled from her face to her feet and back. A strange desire rose within the cobalt blue-haired girl and she couldn't stop staring at those slightly parted, looking oh so inviting lips.

"I want those lips. I want her. I want to be hers." Natsuki thought and she began unconsciously leaning closer.

Feeling some invisible force was pulling her towards consciousness, she complied. She has slept enough anyway she thought. The honey-haired woman opened her eyes slowly. At first, she thought she was dreaming and she blinked a few times but the scene remained. An involuntary blush crept on her cheeks at the sight before her. It was the angel that had saved her and she was dangerously close, their face only inches apart.

"Ara?" the word came out before the honey-haired woman could suppress it.

Hearing the strange accent coming from the lips before her, Natsuki jumped back, blushing like mad as she realized what she was going to do. She stuttered, trying to explain the situation and not let the woman get the wrong idea.

"But you want her to get the wrong idea, don't you?" a voice in the cobalt blue-haired girl's mind suddenly said but she ignored.

The honey-haired girl smiled at such a cute and adorable sight especially the blush the girl's cheeks. Her crimson colored eyes appraised the outfit the other girl was wearing though she was slightly disappointed that she wasn't naked anymore. The hoodie and pants fit the girl perfectly as if they were made just for her, adding to her mysterious beauty. Without realizing, teases rolled off the honey-haired woman's tongue.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan, is it? Did you miss my lips so much that you can't wait for me to wake up?"

"Y-Yes. I mean no…err, I mean…ugh never mind." Natsuki said giving up and blushing heavier then added," W-Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Ara, Nina-chan told me the leader's name is Natsuki-chan so I assume Natsuki-chan is the leader."

"Fine but don't add any –chan or –san or whatever, just Natsuki. And yours?"

"Ara, my name is Fujino Shizuru, just call me Shizuru, Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said pronouncing each syllable separately.

Natsuki's face went beet red at how Shizuru had said her name and the said woman giggled lightly at the super adorable sight. Natsuki pouted with her arms crossed across her chest and her cheeks puffed out a bit and that was like adding oil to a fire but in a good way.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute!"

"Mou, I'm not cute!" Natsuki huffed angrily and turned away then added when she remembered she had to go to the store with her back facing the crimson orb woman, "I'm going to the store in town tonight. What do you need besides the daily supplies?"

"Ara, Natsuki is so caring. Then, may I ask for some green tea?"

"Is that all? I'll be going then." Natsuki asked for a last conformation and left her spot on the ground.

Standing up, Natsuki brushed off the dust on her pants and waved goodbye, a smile on her face. Shizuru waved back but instead of resting, she continued to watch the cobalt blue-haired girl. A strange feeling of restlessness settled in her stomach as she watched Natsuki leave but she ignored it, thinking of it because of her past experiences. A genuine smile graced the honey-haired woman's lips as she watched the emerald-eyed girl's happy expression.

Natsuki jogged to the orange-eyed wolf and her sister immediately responded by meeting her halfway. Natsuki stroked Nina's fur and scratched behind her ear, earning satisfying light pants and thumping of her tail. With a last pat on the head, Natsuki bid farewell to the pack and gave an order for Nina to lead the hunt tonight. The pups and the injured wolves will stay safely in the den. Nina who was enjoying her crush's affection moments ago sat rigidly upright, receiving her duties. Natsuki then exited the den but not before giving a warning to the golden-eyed wolf who is still emptying the cardboards.

"Ara, I think I'm falling for my Natsuki." Shizuru's smile widen a little at the word "my".

Natsuki walked the short distance to her precious bike. She felt even giddier seeing her "baby". The machine shone in the disappearing orange light. Its cold, hardcore body flawless with not even a single scratch. But most importantly, the engine roared with promised speed and power. Natsuki's pride and honor, the cobalt blue-haired girl's "baby". Habitually, the emerald-eyed girl ran her hand along the sleek body of her "baby" and as if it was alive, it purred in delight. A smile came to her lips and admiration shined brightly like a star in her emerald green eyes. Natsuki straddled her bike. Putting on her dog-eared helmet, she revved up the engine and patting the machine lightly before making a sharp turn and zoomed off in a trail of dust, tires screeching loudly.

With absolute ease, the emerald-eyed biker maneuvered her way through the thick, green canopy using the path that she had memorized by heart. With the speed she was going, normal people would have crashed but she's not exactly normal so to speak. And before long, the color green lessens drastically and the view of Fuka with its sky scraper-like building greeted any arriving tourists or travelers. The city glowed with the faint light of the sun sinking in the horizon in its background. Lights were gradually being turned on as the darkness of the night began to dawn on this region of the world and they looked like blinking lights in the vast midnight black sky. Anyone who was fortunate enough to feast their eyes upon this beautiful sight would come frequently to Fuka to watch as the city changes with each season and time and the ice princess who was entering Fuka now was no different.

Upon arrival, the noise of the city assaulted Natsuki's ears. Horns blared and music bounced from bars, clubs and the like. Fuka is always busy even at night. Sighing, she waited for the traffic light to turn green while her eyes roamed the streets and to her surprised Nao was there with her gang of pink and white striped shirts in one of the bars. Looking up at the sign, she saw the familiar logo from the black truck before. Nao looked out the window and caught the pup staring and let a coy smile on her face. The traffic light turned green and the car behind the biker started blaring their horns loudly. The loud noise shocked Natsuki out of her reverie and she was grumbling incoherent words under her breath all the while turning the corner but not before catching the sight of the red head laughing her butt off.

"You're so gonna pay for that, spider."

Natsuki parked her bike out of harm's way and entered the familiar store. And a familiar voice too greeted her. She returned the greeting and went to grab the stuff needed back at the den. They live in the wild but they're not cavemen. She grabbed some medical supplies and some daily supplies for a certain honey-haired woman, including toothbrush, towel and some new underwear. Natsuki paid extra attention in picking out the most suitable pair and hoped by some dumb luck, she got the measurements right. Strangely enough, the biker picked everything in purple. And now for her favorite part of grocery shopping, she excitedly went to grab jars of mayonnaise after grabbing a few instant ramen packets. Fully satisfied, Natsuki went to the counter. Curious, she joined Aoi in watch the small television set.

To her surprise, Shizuru's picture was shown on the upper left corner of the screen. Emerald eyes widen in obvious shock and their owner almost hollered for the brunette to turn up the volume.

"It is such a tragedy that the heiress of the Fujino Corporation, Fujino Shizuru was reported missing after the day's classes at Fuka University. Her family is very worried about her state of being and wished for her return as soon as possible. The current heir, her father was devastated by the news and had fallen heavily ill with an incurable cancer. A new heir must be decided before the death of the current heir."

"Poor girl." Aoi whispered sympathetically.

The cobalt blue-haired girl was shocked yet again today by the news she has just heard. " Missing? Are you kidding? She was left in the forest to die!" Natsuki thought as a sudden anger consume her.

"We now introduce her soon-to-husband, Kanzaki Reito to say a few words about this unfortunate news."

"It was really shocking to hear that Shizuru has disappeared without a trace. I was not aware of the fact that she has gone missing when she wasn't in the Student Council room earlier today. I…."

The black-haired guy continued to talk but Natsuki was so busy fuming that she didn't cared what he had said. The cobalt blue-haired girl did not understand what she was feeling right now but she felt that she needs to protect the honey-haired woman from any harm even at the cost of her life. Taking a few deep breaths to cool herself, she paid for her things and left but she accidentally bumped into cyan-haired girl. She mumbled a quick apology and walked to where she has parked her "baby". After checking for scratches on that glossy paint, she began her ride back home but her mind was not focused.

"What really happened, Shizuru? And who's this Reito guy?" Natsuki said softly to no one in particular with a hint of jealousy.

The emerald-eyed girl hadn't realized she had said them but she pushed her "baby" to the limit, breaking speed limits so as to quickly return to where Shizuru was. She wanted to know the truth and to take revenge on the bastards that hurt her Shizuru.

A/N: Okay, done but not yet. I have something added at the end. A bonus short chapter in celebration of our dear pup's birthday though I am a little late….hehehe…ShizNat action…

**Extra: **

Natsuki rode back to the den and parked her precious Ducati safely. As she bid her "baby" farewell, she ran her hand across the cool, slick surface once more. She gave a light peck on the machine as well. Once outside, she saw the clear, bright moon that had rise high up into the night sky. She enjoyed the view for a moment longer before making her way back. The moonlight helped to make sure the cobalt blue-haired girl did not hurt herself when returning home, not that she would.

After dumping the stuff she had just bought in a corner, she went to the spot where she knew a certain honey-haired woman was lying. It was rather dark in the den as the only source of light is from the faint moonlight at the entrance. Natsuki kneeled down and bent over so as to get a good look at the serene expression in the woman's face when she felt two arms snaked around her neck, pulling her down.

The emerald-eyed biker fell and landed face first with a grunt. As she realize what those two soft objects were, her face immediately fired up into a full face, bright red tomato blush and she began apologizing but her voice was muffled by the two large mounds before her. Natsuki felt a nosebleed coming and her air supply was also slowly depleting so she struggled desperately from the grip that held her down. Finally, the honey-haired woman eased her grip and the said cobalt blue-haired girl immediately began taking in huge gulps of air and checking if a certain warm liquid was flowing from her nose.

Feeling none, Natsuki felt slightly relief. And seeing this cute sight, Shizuru chuckled lightly and cupped the girl's red tinged cheek with one hand and the other holding the currently blocking arm away. Moving up into a sitting position, Shizuru captured Natsuki's lecherous lips in a hot, passionate kiss with tongue and all.

"I'm returning the favor, Nat-su-ki."

**Happy Belated Birthday, Natsuki!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: : A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: Sunrise takes away all the hot stuff T_T

Author's Note: I bet you guys gave up on me didn't you? Ah, well, I wouldn't blame you guys because I'm just so suckish at updating story chapters….I prefer one-shots ^^ And well, I hope you guys find this chapter satisfying for now…..

**Chapter 4: Painful Memories**

The full moon glowed brightly in the cool night sky, illuminating the rocky, uneven path for the dark-haired girl who is trekking through the short distance to a decent-sized cave. The ride back home had definitely soothed some anger and anxiety from the agitated girl but the desire to personally deal whoever it was that hurt the honey-haired woman did not lessen in the least. And there's also this irritating 'Kanzaki Reito' guy that bugs her. Natsuki gritted her teeth in frustration and extreme anger and made a hard punch on a sturdy tree nearby. She let out a deep breath before removing her raw knuckles from the newly-made dent on the tree bark. She cussed under her breath before entering the den.

The cobalt blue-haired girl could see fairly well despite the lack of light in the cozy space. Her previous restlessness instantly dissolved when the sight of the honey-haired woman surrounded by a litter of pups greeted her. A soft smile automatically made its presence on the girl's face as she continued to watch silently at the entrance, savoring the warm feeling that emitted from it. Natsuki felt her heart melt at the sight of Shizuru's relaxed, happy and contented smile and she hoped that she would be the source of it someday. She watched a little while more before clicking her tongue to capture the attention of the preoccupied group especially the playful, little fur balls.

Hearing the sound, the small group returned from their own little world and almost immediately the energetic pups ran into towards their alpha. Shizuru had looked up as well from her sitting positon and somehow she saw a vague but already familiar figure in the darkness. She stood up and made her way over to her Natsuki as well and besides, she needed to loosen up her stiff muscles a little.

With surprising speed, she had by some miracle recovered for the most part. Her creamy, fair skin had not even a scar to indicate her previous wounds but a few slight bruises still remained that would have also disappeared tomorrow. And probably because of the superb healing speed that the honey-haired woman felt that her movements are a little less flawless like a robot that has rusted somewhat. Though Shizuru was sure Natsuki would not care about such a thing, she made an effort to look as graceful and elegant as she usually would, a hard-wired habit perhaps?

"Hey guys, having fun?" Natsuki asked, squatting down to embrace the onslaught of young wolves.

The impact tipped the cobalt blue-haired girl backwards and she landed flat on her back but before she could recover, she was attacked by multiple slobbery licks on her face. The pups are all over Natsuki, licking and cuddling but there one that was strangely tugging at her sleeves instead. It was very small and thin and had a scar over one onyx eye and definitely out of its league to fight for their alpha's attention. But the cobalt blue-haired girl was very impressed with its will to live and gave special attention to it. With total ease, she scooped the little future leader up and placed it on her chest. It cuddled up comfortably while Natsuki stroked, smoothing out the slightly disarray gray fur.

"Ara, has Natsuki forgotten me already?" a familiar sweet teasing kyoto-ben accent spoke from above.

"Of course not. You've been in my thoughts the whole time, Shizuru." Natsuki said without thinking but when she realized what she had just unconsciously blurted out, she blushed a scarlet red.

"Ara, ookini, Natsuki," Shizuru said and placed a light kiss on the blushing cobalt blue-haired girl's cheek.

As expected, Natsuki blushed a darker shade of red before turning away with a huff, crossing her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks like a cute puffer fish. At the action, Shizuru only teased Natsuki even more until she decided to give the honey-haired woman the silent treatment. Shizuru only stopped when she saw Natsuki was trying hard to ignore her and leaned over whispering hotly in the cobalt blue-haired girl's ear, "Can we go for a walk in the jungle, Na-tsu-ki?"

Natsuki felt a tingling sensation went down her spine as she listened to Shizuru's request. The warm breath that caressed her ear shell made her feel extremely hot in an instant and she agreed, stuttering uncontrollably. The cobalt blue-haired girl stood up with the blush still on her cheeks and both of them left the cave. They walked in silence for a good distance and Natsuki by then had toned down her blush with the help of the familiar scent of the trees and the cool breeze that felt good on her heated face. Both woman continue to stroll in the wood in silence and by some coincidence, their feet had guided them to the alpha wolf's secret spot.

Natsuki sat down on the soft green grass and patted the patch of grass beside her lightly, offering a seat to the honey-haired woman. Neither had spoken a word to each other but the silence was comfortable. They watched the magnificent view before them silently, just enjoying each other's company. Fireflies dominated the small clearing. They glow with a small bright light and made the whole place seem to sparkle. A glowing firefly flew towards Shizuru and landed on her outstretched finger. A warm smile touched her lips but when she spoke, her voice had a sad tone in it.

"Natsuki? Would Natsuki still stay by my side if Natsuki knew about me?"

Natsuki drew a deep breath before saying, "Yes, of course I will, Shizuru. Even if we haven't known each other for long, I-." The words were left unsaid but the cobalt blue-haired girl continued, blushing slightly, "But if it hurts too much, you don't have to tell me. I understand that feeling all too well. After all, the distant memories of my childhood still hurt somewhat even now."

"Ara, ookini, Natsuki but I really want Natsuki to know about me and I also want to know about Natsuki." Shizuru said then added hesitantly, "Is that okay, Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a strange expression on her face as if the honey-haired woman had grown another head. She felt that it was really uncharacteristic of the woman in front of her to be unsure about anything. The honey-haired woman had always brought herself with confidence and elegance, after all. When no reply came from the cobalt blue-haired girl, Shizuru felt tears welling up on her eye lids but she tried to hold them back. She kept her gaze on the grass, afraid that she might have offended the other girl.

Seeing the goddess before her, Natsuki surprised herself by reaching out to tilt her face so that their gaze met. The crimson orbs before her were glossy. The cobalt blue-haired girl surprised herself even more when she leaned forward to kiss away the lone tear that had incidentally escaped. While normally, she would have turned away, blushing like crazy but this time she managed to remain her cool and gathered the honey-haired woman in her arms, "Really Shizuru, you don't have to hold back when you are with me, you know."

Shizuru gave a soft smile to the cobalt blue-haired girl when she heard those sweet words and couldn't help but let a few more tears drop. The honey-haired girl buried her face into the other girl's chest to hide her tears and she lingered there a bit, savoring the warm comforting feeling before taking a deep breathe and begun her story. All through the ordeal, Natsuki held Shizuru tightly and gently stroke her honey-colored hair.

_Born in a wealthy and traditional family, Shizuru was taught from young to inherit her father's company if anything should happen. Her life was relatively happy and perfect until a few years ago. The Kanzaki family, who owned one of the top companies in Japan, arranged a meeting between their son and Shizuru in an attempt to marry them in the future. The Fujino family was unhappy but complied as they have no choice and the young Fujino heiress too understood the situation._

_Kanzaki Reito seemed nice and rather charming as well so Shizuru thought it might not turn out so bad. They were engaged and planned to be married right after graduation. They moved out to live together eventually to know each other better as Reito's father suggests. However, Shizuru's father does not share the same opinion as he love his daughter very much but Shizuru had convinced her father that nothing will happen but it was the worst mistake she had ever made._

_The first few weeks were peaceful until one night when Shizuru arrived home, Reito had violently beat her and violated her. Shizuru was scared but she suffered silently for her family's sake. Everyday, the young Fujino heiress would get the same treatment and after Reito has finished with her, he would lock her in her room until the next morning. Strangely though, Reito acted as the perfect gentleman in school or at conferences. He would smile his dazzling smile and even treat the honey-haired woman nicely until they reached home, of course._

_And then recently, Shizuru's father was showing signs of illness and was always in bed. Reito seeing this as his chance to take over the company, he had Shizuru beaten and stabbed and ordered his men to leave the honey-haired woman to die in the forest. However, they did not expect a black sheep in the bunch and she was able extend the young Fujino heiress life force until hopefully help arrives._

"Miyu-san gave me something and I slipped into unconsciousness and that is when you rescued me, my Natsuki." Shizuru finished and she smiled lightly when she saw the cute blush that adorned the cobalt blue-haired girl's cheeks. She did feel better after telling someone like a boulder had lifted off her chest. Although she wanted so badly to stay in her Natsuki's protective embrace, she had to return and face the nightmare again. At this, the usually composed honey-haired woman burst out crying and Natsuki hummed a soothing melody while comforting the older woman.

When the song ended, the honey-haired woman had also stopped crying and she without thinking, placed a light kiss on the other girl's lips. Taken aback by the sudden affectionate gesture, the cobalt blue-haired girl blushed heavily yet again.

"W-Well, I guess it only fair now t-that I tell you mine too," Natsuki stammered in an attempt to brush off the previous action like it was nothing but her blushing cheeks was telling the honey-haired woman something else.

Shizuru giggled lightly and had just begun to open her mouth to tease the poor puppy when the said puppy silenced her with a kiss of her own. _"Ara, I guess Natsuki has found a way to stop the teases."_ The honey-haired woman thought. But nevertheless, she enjoyed it very much. The kiss wasn't demanding at all but calming and gentle and also ended way too fast. Shizuru pouted slightly when Natsuki pulled away.

"Okay, now let me talk." The cobalt blue-haired woman said soberly and Shizuru merely nodded.

"When I was five, my father had literary thrown me out of the house and I struggled to survive everyday," Natsuki paused to let the information sink in before continuing, "I was five when I first transformed. My mother freaked out and my father called me a monster. I was abandoned on the streets but I soon after I met Nao, Mai, Mikoto. Although we may fight a lot, we care about each other." Natsuki then gave a small smile as she reminisced about the past. "I found Nina and I took her in because we shared the same painful childhood. And then we formed a pack with me as the leader. To tell the truth, I'm actually glad that my useless father of mine threw me out. That why I could meet my best friends and especially you, Shizuru." Natsuki finished and placed another kiss on the stunned brunette's lips.

Instinctively, Shizuru kissed back and had returned to her normal self when they parted. "Ara, Natsuki, is that a love confession?" the honey-haired woman teased and immediately the expected blush arrived. Natsuki turned away slightly angry that she had fallen into the bewitching goddess' trap again. Shizuru chuckled at the cute act and nibbled on an earlobe lightly before whispering "I love you" to the fuming cobalt blue-haired girl. And Natsuki replied similarly before turning around and capture those perfectly pink lips.

"I love you too, Shizuru."

A/N: Okay, I think Shizuru's past has something wrong with it but I don't know what….And well, the time frame is a bit screwy?Anyway, I probably won't appear until after October because of exams so that's all for now…..Any questions PM me, okay?

R&R

Yuki~meow~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

Author's Note: Well, I should be studying but I'm damn bored…..

Chapter 5: Parting

Natsuki stirred when she felt the warmth beside her leave. She twitched her ears when she felt someone gently stroking her. Nimble fingers ran smoothly through the thick but soft, gray fur without obstructions. The alpha wolf relished in the pleasurable sensation and soon her canine instincts took over and she panted lightly. At this, a soft giggle made its presence known and the melodious sound penetrated the emerald-eyed wolf's sleepy mind, clouded by a thick, dense haze.

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute like this. Would Natsuki pant after me too if she was human?" came an easily recognizable teasing Kyoto-ben as unfocused emerald eyes opened. But Shizuru was slightly disappointed that the usual heavy blush was nowhere to be seen. Seeing her newly proclaimed girlfriend, Natsuki mentally smiled and gave the honey-haired woman a wet, slobbery lick on the cheek. The brunette was caught off guard by the action but a contented smile soon replaced it.

"Ara, Natsuki should go back to sleep, ne?" Shizuru said before resuming her previous action. The wolf silently agreed. Closing her eyes, she went back to sleep, lulled by the soothing and loving touch. However, just before Natsuki lost her grip on reality completely, she heard the honey-haired woman said "I love you". But the alpha wolf only managed a soft grunt in reply.

After Shizuru was sure the wolf beside her was sound asleep, she stopped stroking the other girl and instead gazed intently at her peaceful expression, trying to engrave it into her mind. The honey-haired woman felt tears welled up on her eyelids, threatening to fall when she thought of their parting so very soon. Shizuru blinked hard to clear her vision but to no prevail as they keep on falling without mercy. She cried silently into her lover's coat to muffle the sobbing.

Beside the crying woman, a younger, handsome charcoal-haired girl in a black suit, wearing a pair of glasses waited silently. And somewhere in the den, a red head who had just witness the whole scene, yawned bored with all the drama and sentimentality. The cave was strangely empty and silent except for the muffled sobs of the honey-haired woman, deep, regular breathing of the sleeping wolf and the constant sound of a nail filer.

Composing herself, Shizuru stood up and the charcoal-haired woman dutifully handed a handkerchief to her employer. "Ara, ookini, Chie-san." Shizuru thanked her bodyguard and friend and felt the other woman gave a soft reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Despite the serious demeanor, the charcoal-haired woman genuinely cared for the other woman.

"Shall we go, Fujino-sama?" Chie asked gently.

Shizuru gave a last lingering gaze at her beloved before nodding. The charcoal-haired woman then swiftly gathered the Fujino heiress in her arms before flitting off into the forest in a mere second. Said woman was, of course, very well trained as well as talented for her job. Even though the charcoal-haired woman looks average in physique, she is actually deadly and efficient in combat. She makes up the best of the best with her unusual speed including being a totally charming lady-killer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, mutt!" Nao screamed by the inanimate wolf's ear. When no response came, she retorted to 'drastic' measures. "Ara, Natsuki, do I have to kiss Natsuki to wake Natsuki up?" the lime green-eyed girl said imitating a certain honey-haired woman's accent. And immediately, emerald orbs snapped open and the cobalt blue-haired girl blushed heavily.

Loud laughter erupt from somewhere nearby and the sight of a red head in a laughing fit made Natsuki growl angrily, her cheeks flared up with anger now instead of embrassment. "Man, you're so whipped!" Nao continued to laugh, doubling over and holding on to her stomach. Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously and a very animalistic growl erupted from her throat. The girl turned wolf pounced and immediately the laughing girl ducked out of the way.

"Woah, woah! Cool it, mutt!" the red head said with her arms raised in surrender and then added tauntingly, "But I'll go. It's been while anyway though a tamed mutt wouldn't be fun now, would it?"

The larger, stronger gray wolf gave another low, threatening growl and the fight began. Despite the lime green-eyed wolf 's smaller size, she had speed on her side, which helped her, but the other wolf isn't that far behind on that department either. Nao held a playful and relaxed stance while her opponent looked very serious and tense. She had a slight advantage due to the fact that the emerald-eyed wolf was depending on impulse though. It wasn't until the larger wolf had managed to graze her twice did she finally get serious.

Nao dodged and ran, attacking only when an opportunity reveals itself. "Damn you, spider!" Natsuki thought irritated before pouncing yet again but this she didn't catch thin air but rather a certain lime green-eyed wolf. She landed successfully on top of the younger wolf and in a compromising position no less. The victorious wolf, totally oblivious to their position they are in, used her bodyweight to hold down the struggling wolf.

Realizing there was no way out, the lime green-eyed wolf gave up, changing back. The emerald green-eyed wolf followed suit when she was sure the red head below her does not have any more tricks up her sleeve. "Giving up, spider? Guess you're just all bark and no bite." Natsuki had a smug grin on her face. But just as quickly the tables turned. "But I wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun we'll be having like this…." Nao teased with a sexy smile on her lips, " Ne?"

The cunning, feline-like red head casually wound her arms around the creamy pale neck above her. Nao could clearly feel the tension in the muscles just under the smooth, perfect skin and she hid a coy smile into the stiff girl's strong shoulder. "Relax, mutt. Though I'd like to play with you, I have my eyes for someone else and I'd really hate to mess with Fujino and her hot bodyguard, anyway." The red head whispered seductively, intentionally blowing warm breath against the heavily blushing girl's ear before detangling herself and slipping out from under the older girl, satisfied by the result.

"Speaking of Fujino, she left with the hot bodyguard just earlier today and there's a love letter for you somewhere." Nao spoke nonchalantly, standing over her friend and rival with her hands on her hips, "Said you know where to look for it." Without another word, Natsuki dashed out of their home and Nao just shrugged before grabbing her hot pink cellphone, dialing a number. A voice picked up almost immediately. The only thought that plagued the cobalt blue-haired girl's mind was a certain Kyoto born woman with long, flowing honey-colored hair and piercing, beautiful crimson red eyes as she ran hard and fast. Unbeknownst to the saddened girl, a pair of eyes were watching her.

To Be Continued…..(dramatic background music)

Here comes the Omake (ShizNat the Titanic):

**This is the final scene where the Titanic ship was sinking….**

Natsuki as Jack?: Shizuru…

Shizuru as Rose: Natsuki…..

Natsuki: Shizuru….

Shizuru: Natsuki….

Natsuki: Rose…

Shizuru: Natsu- Ara, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Oh, Rose….

Shizuru: Natsuki?

Natsuki: Uh yes, Shizuru?

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki is doing a good job but…

Natsuki: Shizuru, you should say your lines now.

Shizuru: (sigh) If Natsuki jumps, I'll jump too…..

They joined hands, sharing their last kiss, they jumped from the sinking ship into the cold, merciless ocean….

Yuki: Okay, cut! Great job, you guys! (leaving)

Shizuru: (pouts) Natsuki?

Natsuki: Yea, Shizuru?

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki, Ikezu!

And then Shizuru pounced on the poor, unsuspecting and oblivious puppy and began ripping the clothes off of her.

Natsuki: Wah, wah, Shizuru! What did I do?

Yuki: Opps, I forgot to turn off the camera. (smiles evilliy)

After a few blissful hours, Shizuru left her bedroom. And while Yuki was pretending to be editing the movie scene, her laptop was sliced into half.

Shizuru: Ara, ara when will Yuki-san ever learn her lesson?

A/N: Kinda short maybe? (grins sheepishly) Actually Shizuru, the action is kinda worth it no matter how many times I try. Anyway, another chapter done and completed. The story plot will get better soon….Don't kill me, okay? I just can't resist putting a little NatNao…hehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Disclaimer: You know the drill….I don't own anything….

Author's Note: I know you guys wanna kill me now for my late update but I'm willing to accept my fate….This is a short update, so sorry….

Chapter 6: Don't give up hope, Natsuki!

"Shizuru…."

The lone gray wolf sped through the forest without a true destination in mind. Her thoughts were focused on only a certain honey-haired woman thought it pains her to think about it. The wind on her fur, the scent and sounds of the green canopy that usually soothes her distress were ineffective as she continues to wallow deeper and deeper into the spiral of despair.

She ran, unwilling to stop- unable to stop. The saddened wolf figured that if she ran hard enough and fast enough, the heartbreak couldn't catch up to her. But, of course, she didn't really believe it. She just couldn't sit still and do nothing while the pain slowly but cruelly ripped at her heart.

The sun sets and the moon rises; the moon sets and the sun rises. Two days have passed in a blur just like that but Natsuki was still running, desperately hoping that she might somehow find solace. She tried forgetting but it was a worthless effort. The honey-haired woman kept plaguing her mind.

Soft, muted thud echoed rapidly in the silent, stillness of the forest with each step that the emerald-eyed wolf took. However, the rhythm became to slow when the wolf's steps began to weaken and falter. But even though her entire being was drained of energy and all of her muscles ached and protested with each movement, Natsuki pushed on relentlessly.

Eventually, she reached her limits and finally collapsed from exhaustion, starvation and dehydration. Her limbs felt like water- so weak and numb. They easily gave way under the hundred pounds of muscles and bones and her vision began to darkened though she fought to stay conscious until there was only blackness. Faint footsteps approached then stopped.

"Shizuru….why?" Natsuki thought, losing the last of her willpower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cobalt blue-haired girl found herself surrounded by darkness. Everywhere she looked, that's all her emerald orbs could see and the darkness looked so solid and impenetrable. A light flicked on suddenly and Natsuki quickly squeezed her eyes tight to avoid injury before letting herself slowly getting used to the blinding light.

But still she couldn't see very far ahead. She took a few cautious steps forward. Taking advantage of the new light source, she surveyed her surroundings again. Strange as it seems, Natsuki could feel the soft, damp grass beneath her feet despite wearing shoes. Small, blinking lights began to appear everywhere one by one. Upon closer inspection, they were fireflies.

Realization dawned on the cobalt blue-haired girl as if struck by lightning and the place became visible, no longer shrouded by a black cape. Bathed in the pale, silver glow of the moonlight, she was standing in a familiar meadow, the fireflies lounging lazily around her. She raised her head to the beautiful full moon overhead. Peace engulfed her entire being but it was shattered by gentle, soft-spoken but sad Kyoto-ben without any effort.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki."

Emerald green orbs immediately snapped open at the sound.

"Shizuru?"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki." The honey-haired woman repeated again and then walked away with her usual elegance and grace.

Natsuki tried to meet Shizuru's mesmerizing crimson gaze but she had her back turned to her. The cobalt blue-haired girl felt fear and panic seep into her very bones.

"No, Shizuru! Don't leave me!"

She screamed after her soul mate with her arms outstretched. And again she found herself running desperately but this time not away but after the object of her affection. But the distance between them remained the same. Salty tears flowed, stinging the cobalt blue-haired girl's eyes as well as obscuring her sight.

"No, Shizuru…."

Natsuki fell to her knees eventually, crying hard when Shizuru faded away. Her hands formed tight fists and she pounded against the hard ground until her knuckles were raw while she poured her heart out. A sudden breeze caught cobalt blue strands in a draft and the sobbing girl raised her head.

The light wind carried a small piece of paper and she reached out to grab it, her tears stopping abruptly. The unique scent that only a certain honey-haired woman possess filled her nostril as she held the paper. Missing the scent already, she took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating smell.

Natsuki trembled and her frame shook uncontrollably as fresh tears started to flow. With much effort, she managed to stop her shaking hands to unfold the delicate paper in her hands. Without even reading it, somehow, the cobalt blue-haired girl knew. She knew without a doubt that it's over. She had lost the honey-haired woman probably forever. Dark stains smudged some of the cursive elegant writing as emerald orbs slowly trailed each word.

Natsuki,

I'm sorry, Natsuki. I knew that I will cause you pain and hurt you deeply if I proclaimed my love for you that day but I just couldn't hold myself back. I'm very sorry but you must move on, continue on with your life, my Natsuki. You still have your pack that depends on you, that needs you. Please don't misunderstand. I do love you, Natsuki but I have to do what I must. I hope that one day you could find the heart to forgive me and also find someone else that can fill the void that I had created in your heart. I have to leave, Natsuki- for yours as well as my family's sake. Please, Natsuki. You have to forget about me, your feelings for me and I also have to forget my feelings for you. Goodbye, my Natsuki.

Shizuru

Natsuki clutched the partially soaked paper to her throbbing chest as if it was the only chain that held her down to the world of sanity. She choked on her own sobs as she tried to form words.

"No….Shizuru….Its….Its impossible to live on without you….Please….Please don't leave me….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A charcoal-haired woman sat by a fire, thinking deeply. Her brows knitted together in concentration as the roaring flame reflected in her hazel eyes. A footstep sounded in the cave and she immediately snapped herself out of her reverie. At the same time, she positioned her body into a fighting stance. Hazel ones met unwavering crimson stare.

"Who are you?" Chie said through gritted teeth while she mentally commanded herself to calm down.

Slowly, she was able to relax into an erect standing position. A tense silence befalls on the two as they held each other's gazes for a few long minutes, daring the other to make the first move. And then without a word, the cyan-haired woman threw a large object at the charcoal-haired woman, leaving right after.

Chie instinctively caught the object bridal styled. Looking at it, her eyes widen in surprise.

"K-Kuga-san?"

Putting the cobalt blue-haired girl down gently, the charcoal-haired woman dashed out of the cave, hoping perhaps she could still catch up to the mysterious woman.

Unfortunately, the moon was blocked out by the cloud, rendering Chie sightless. No matter how professionally trained she is, she's still limited by human boundaries. She returned to the cave, giving up and begun checking for wounds on the unconscious girl. Luckily, there weren't any major wounds that might be too troublesome.

Being highly medically trained, the charcoal-haired woman had no problem in treating the minor injuries even in a limited environment. However, she could do nothing about the girl's heartache. Sighing, she sat back but still on alert as well as keeping an eye on the girl in case she awakes. But not long after, she herself was dozing off in a much needed slumber.

TBC……

A/N: That's all for now….Sad isn't it? But it gets better, I promise!!! I know I said that the last time but I swear on my honor that next chapter's gonna better! Wanna hint? Well, I tell you that its about Shizuru…..Well, peace out…..

Yuki~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns them but not me….

Author's Note: Uhh…well…I hope you guys are still reading? Anyway, there a small surprise waiting for you guys …

Chapter 7: Stomach flu…

Shizuru kneeled before the white toilet bowl, her flushed forehead resting against the cool tiled wall. The honey-haired woman has been feeling rather sick and unwell since earlier this morning. Coupled with the despair of her father's passing, just made it worse and that much harder to deal with. She didn't know what made her that way but she had been throwing up constantly even when her stomach had nothing left.

The thoughts of her newly-deceased father plagued her mind and tears made fresh, salty tracks down her pale cheeks. Shizuru has never felt so broken before except when she was force to leave her beloved Natsuki but she had to be strong for the Fujino family and for her father. For now, however, the honey-haired woman shall just be a broken doll.

_(flashback)_

Arriving at the Fujino Mansion in the center of Fuuka, Shizuru rushed to the master bedroom where her father was lying on his death bed with haste. The honey-haired woman's usual grace and mask were flung out the window and forgotten for the moment. She burst through the wooden double doors into a vast, grand room and saw that all the staffs even the maids and servants were all present.

At the center of the room, a king-sized bed with red sheets and gold ornaments was placed. And in it was the honey-haired woman's father with her mother kneeling by the bedside. Shizuru's mother held her husband's right hand and was sobbing quietly. Seeing this, Shizuru's eyelids were brimming with shiny tears. She thought she was too late and she ran across the threshold with fast and slightly panicky steps.

"Father!"

Shizuru kneeled by the other side of the bed and held her father's bony hand in hers. Her father had his eyes close but she continue to call out to him, hoping that he would wake up one last time. Shizuru was suddenly overwhelmed by her childhood memory when she was sick. Her father would also stay by her bedside and hold her hand like so until she gets better. She felt nostalgic.

Shutting her crimson orbs, Shizuru let her tears of sadness flow freely down her cheeks. She had given up trying. She would never be able to see her father ever again. It had happen so abruptly and so suddenly. Takeshi Fujino was an honorable and healthy man. He shouldn't have caught the cancer but he did. It's just wasn't fair, not fair at all.

"Please don't cry, you two. I was just resting for a minute."

Two shocked gasps sounded in the room and tears stopped mid way. Shizuru was speechless. Her wish was somehow granted for once. A shaky hand broke free from the grip holding it and reached out to lovingly caress the younger honey-haired woman's tear-stained cheek. Shizuru relaxed and leaned into the touch, a gentle smile graced her lips.

"I'll miss you, Shizuru. I can't be there for you anymore so could you promise me just one last thing?"

Takeshi paused and Shizuru merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was afraid that her dam would crack if she did. She cuddled deeper into the hand on her cheek, savoring the sense of warmth and security it gave. It would be the last time she could feel it and she would take full advantage of it until the very last moment.

"Promise me that you would listen to your heart okay, Shizuru? You may be the heiress to the company but don't hurt yourself in the process. It's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, Shizuru."

"Hai, otou-sama. Aishiteru." Shizuru said whole-heartedly, pouring everything she has in that sentence. Tears streamed down the sides of her face again. The honey-haired woman then bent over and kiss her father on the forehead.

"I got a kiss from Shizuru so where's mine, Shizuka?"

Takeshi gave a light chuckle that turned into a rather nasty coughing fit. Waves and waves of tremor washed through him and his frame shook with it. But when it subsided, he found paradise. Sweet, familiar lips were crushed against his- deep and passionate. It lasted for only a few short seconds but it felt as if an eternity had passed between them. Takeshi had a contented smile on his lips as he felt himself slowly slip away.

"Both of you are the best women a man could ever have. I love you too….Shizuru…Shizuka…"

As the current heir of the Fujino Corp. draw his last breath, everything seems to have stopped in time and come to a standstill with only the soft ticking of the clock was audible. Then slowly, everything was moving again and people began to grief but Shizuru could barely register them. She felt her own heart stop beating the moment the hand on her cheek fell away.

The body before her no longer lives. It no longer breathes nor moves. The heart has stopped pumping the blood that is the very essence of life. Takeshi Fujino has passed away. Fortunately, before Shizuru could lose her sanity, her defense mechanism kicked in. All the honey-haired woman felt was numbness though tears still fell from her eyelids as if they have a mind of its own.

"Shizuru-sama, you should rest. It's been a long day."

Chie who had also attended the passing of the former heir escorted the unresponsive young heiress back to her room despite her own desire to break down and grief. Takeshi Fujino was a great man. He had saved the charcoal-haired woman from the streets and gave her everything. In return, Chie trained herself and serve as a bodyguard for her savior's daughter so that no harm would come to her.

"Ookini, Chie-san. I'm fine. I just want to be alone for tonight."

"Yes, Shizuru-sama."

The charcoal-haired bodyguard then retreated through the door as commanded, leaving Shizuru by herself. The numbness was slowly wearing off and the honey-haired woman could feel raw pain stab her soul. She hugged herself and cried herself to a restless sleep in a fetal position. Outside the door, Chie could hear pained screams of a certain emerald-eyed wolf's name.

_(end of flashback)_

After throwing up nothing again, Shizuru wiped away the clear, colorless liquid at the edge of her mouth with the back of her hand and stand before the sink. She stared hard at her own reflection in the small, circular mirror and saw a pale, frail-looking woman with red, puffy eyes and deep purplish bags under her eyes instead of the usual graceful and beautiful Kyoto born woman.

The honey-haired woman sighed warily at her own demise. And, of course, she was also missing her wolf terribly. She knew it would be hard if she left but not like this. This is like the worst possible torture in the depths of the underworld. At the thought, an hesitant knock came from the door and pleasant, husky voice much like Natsuki's drifted in. Without a second thought, Shizuru tore open the offending barrier.

"Natsuki?!"

But the honey-haired woman was faced with disappointment. It was just one of her many maids coming to tend to her daily needs. Her posture sagged and her sudden enthusiasm gone. The false hope that her illusions have given her was like another blade stabbed into her heart. Shizuru wanted to cry but her tears wouldn't come. They had all been used up.

"Shit! She's gonna cry! Oh god, did I do something wrong? I knew I suck at this job." The cobalt blue-haired maid thought, panicking.

"Shi-Shizuru-sama? Please don't cry, okay?"

The same voice spoke but Shizuru merely dismissed it carelessly. It sounded too real to be a figment of her imagination but she couldn't believe that Natsuki is here. It's just impossible, not after what happened. Crimson met worried emeralds.

"The perfect shade, just like Natsuki's." Shizuru thought absentmindedly.

The honey-haired woman then broke eye contact to look at the other's features. Either she was going insane or there a Natsuki look-alike right in front of her, she didn't know. But she did know that the girl had Natsuki's long cobalt blue tresses with the only exception of a lightning-shaped hairclip. Not only that, she also has the same shade of emerald as Natsuki as well as the same build and features. Shizuru concluded that they probably even have the same traits and personality.

"Shizuru-sama? Uh, are you okay?"

However, the honey-haired woman found some differences between the two. This mysterious girl is definitely more polite than Natsuki but there's something missing in her eyes, something that Natsuki has in hers.

"Ara, ookini, I'm fine but I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

"My name is Natsuki Kruger, Shizuru-sama. I just came in an hour ago."

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru was surprised that they even have the same name but she quickly masked it under her façade. But it seems this Natsuki also has the ability to see through her mask as she raised a finely-trimmed brow at the honey-haired woman sudden indifference. Fortunately, the girl shrugged it off as nothing and didn't probe further.

"If I may correct you, its not Natsuki but Kruger, Shizuru-sama. Natsuki is sorta like a last name."

Shizuru laughed, actually laughed and Kruger looked at her weirdly, wondering what the joke was. Despite it not actually being Natsuki, the honey-haired woman felt lighter, the burden on her shoulders seemed to have been lifted slightly. And even her nausea felt strangely better.

"Ara, ookini, Kruger-san."

The cobalt blue-haired girl continue to stare, dumbfounded at the honey-haired woman as she has no idea what had transpired. Shizuru didn't fill the girl in though and merely patted her head lightly and shove her out of the bedroom.

"Ara, Kruger-san, please ask the chef to prepare a quick brunch for me and ask the driver to prepare a limousine to drive me to work. And ask Midori-san to write a letter to the school that I won't be attending anymore."

"Uhh, okay, Shizuru-sama."

"Ookini."

Shizuru shut the door and Kruger stood there for a while before leaving for her assignments. Back in the bathroom, Shizuru refreshed herself and got into her work suit, a gray skirt and white blouse. After having her meal, the honey-haired woman was accompanied by Chie, her usual bodyguard to the limousine but the charcoal-haired woman did not follow. Instead she made her way into the forest again to keep an eye on a certain emerald-eyed wolf.

A/N: Well, what did you guys think about the surprise? Or is it too confusing? I'm thinking of giving Kruger a larger role but if you guys think it's confusing then I'll give her smaller role….Read and Review pls….As usual, any opinions or questions pls tell me…

Yuki~


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Summary: A wolf found an unknown, bleeding, dying woman in the middle of the forest and rescued her…ShizNat pairing but where is Natsuki's part in this? AU…

Disclaimer: ShizNat is not mine neither is the other HIMEs….

Author's Note: I'm sure you all are tired of my excuse for late updates so I'm not gonna give you one….This chappie's just a heads-up on every involving party in the fic so there you go….please enjoy n review if you're kind enough or free enough….And by the way, there's a little typical villain cliché in Reito's scene…..

Chapter 8: The Party's Heating Up!

"Miyu?"

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I have to go now."

The cyan-haired woman kissed the blond girl on the lips briefly before distangling herself from the white bed sheet and her lover's warm embrace. But before she could take a step forward, she was pulled back onto the bed by two familiar arms, landing with a soft muted thud. And the same arms snaked around the cyan-haired woman's waist in a tight embrace.

"Alyssa?"

"Please Miyu, you don't have to do this for me."

"Alyssa…."

At this, a soft smile grace the cyan-haired woman's lips and she reached out to lovingly caress the soft pixie face. She felt pressure on her palm as Alyssa leaned into the touch but not once did they break eye contact. Pleading sapphire stared hard into gentle but unwavering crimson. After a while, Miyu broke the contact, kissing the girl on the forehead.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you, my golden angel as you did me."

"But that's different. I-"

Alyssa's words were abruptly cut off as Miyu silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. They continue to lock lips for a few minutes before they broke apart. Miyu whispered her love for the blond girl in her ear whilst holding her tightly before unwillingly leaving the room. Alyssa sat on the bed with tears making tracks down her cheeks as she watch the cyan-haired woman leave.

She couldn't take it. She couldn't take the risk, knowing that the cyan-haired woman might not return one day to kiss her, hold her and simply to love her and be loved in return. She couldn't endure the pain and anxiety eating at her insides every single time the cyan-haired woman leaves to do the damned man's bidding. She wished so badly that she could turn back time to redo her mistakes.

"Miyu…please come back safely…."

* * *

Miyu knocked on the huge wooden double doors and let herself in. Her facial features held no emotions whatsoever. She swore she wouldn't make the same mistake twice and letting the heartless man take advantage of her feelings, not ever again. Even once had cost her so very dearly and she felt regret ever since. She hated the man with such a deep passion that not even killing him could satiate it.

However, she could do nothing against him. He held the life of her most precious Man in the world in his hands. She didn't want to risk Her life so that she could have her revenge. She is powerless now and can only do as commanded but there always light at the end of the tunnel and she had found the ray of hope that could free the both of them and others that are similarly chained.

The office room was dimly lit, illuminated by only the moonlight but it's nevertheless spacious. Despite that, it's pretty much empty except for a desk placed at the center and a few book shelves lined up against the white-painted walls at the sides. And the back portion of the room was made up entirely of transparent glass that looks out to the beautiful city lights at night.

Two silhouettes sat behind the desk, one on top of the other. The female was sitting on the male's lap with her arms cross possessively but sensually around the male's neck. The silver moonlight lit up the male's face and two piercing golden orbs stared back at Miyu's blank crimson ones. An amused smirk hung from his lips. The dark-haired man radiated an aura of superiority and authority that intimidated most but not all.

However, the ones who fought back and resisted were tortured until they were killed. Some were killed so gruesome and deformed that the corpse is unrecognizable. There are survivors though but this rarely happen unless Reito has use for them. Miyu and Alyssa were one of the lucky ones or maybe that unlucky ones depending on what is planned for them.

"Miyu, gather your best men and hunt down Natsuki Kuga and her pack like the wolves they are. Fail me again and your cute little Alyssa will suffer for it. Don't even think we didn't know where you hid her."

Miyu nodded numbly, shocked that the blond girl was found. But she slammed down on her fear quickly before it could become full blown panic and left silently. Her mind was beginning to fill with possibilities but she tried to put them to the back of her mind and instead focus on a solution but fear for her lover caused her thoughts to steer off track and expect the worst.

Reito turned to kiss the mysterious woman's pale neck as the door slammed shut. She let out a slight moan as Reito continue to kiss down her throat and his hands went instinctively to the buttons. The door reopened again but the dark-haired man didn't stop what he was doing and merely acknowledge the silver-haired boy's presence with the flick of his hand.

The fox-like boy left with his orders and the room was plunged into darkness as the moon hid behind the cloud as if hiding from the devil himself. In the darkness, moan of sheer ecstasy under laid with evil laugh echoed loudly throughout the whole building and sent a chill that lodge deep within the few people still wandering around, scarring them for all eternity.

* * *

A ring tone set off, ringing loudly and waking the sleeping wolves. The awakened wolves growled softly at the offending noise, willing it to stop. Hearing the familiar melody, Nao quickly shifted and flipped open her cell phone, answering the call. She was anxious but her body was tired as hell and needed rest. She passed out instead of drifting off.

"Got any news?"

"Sorry, Nao. We couldn't find her. We scouted the whole forest but there's no sign of her anywhere."

"Keep looking then!"

"B-but-"

Nao snapped her phone shut, cutting off any protest and shifted again. She burst into the length of trees, following the faint scent of the emerald-eyed wolf. Even though she had tried it once when the girl had left and the scent had ended up stopping suddenly, she tried again. The lime green-eyed wolf would never admit it out loud but she's worried that something might've happened.

* * *

"Uh, damn! I hurt all over. I don't think I can even beat up an ant like this."

Natsuki groaned painfully at even the slight movement. With all the pain in her head, she couldn't register anything else much less trying to find out where she was. But the blood pounding though her head eventually slowed to a distant throb and memories started flooding back. She remembered she collapsed but nothing else after that. She probed her mind for more but still found nothing.

After a while, her animal instincts were coming back online and her body responded by tensing at every sound and movement. And it hurt. Natsuki gritted her teeth to prevent from screaming. It felt like her whole body was on fire and she was being burnt into oblivion. But once or twice, she couldn't hold it in and let out a hiss. She was jumpy and it didn't help relieve her pain.

The sound of shoes against the rocky ground cleared a path through the fiery pain and into her conscience and the cobalt blue-haired jolted upwards and transformed all in one move. The pain flared in her veins like red hot lava and she almost collapsed but she stood her ground, holding on by will alone. The threatening growl rumbled low in her throat.

"Hey, woah! Kuga-san, relax. I'm here to help you since you almost died back there. And you shouldn't have been able to move at all until tomorrow at best even with nourishment."

Natsuki wasn't convinced and she continue to growl defensively at the charcoal-haired woman. She had after all learnt long ago that letting your guard down in the presence of a stranger could mean death. One can be easily swayed with deception and lies if not careful no matter how convincing they seem to be. Natsuki bared her teeth, ready to attack at a moment's notice. The pain was still there but distantly so, making it more endurable.

"Well, if you don't trust me, at least you trust Fujino Shizuru. I'm her bodyguard, Chie Hallard. You didn't think she would leave you unguarded or at least kept an eye on, would you?"

Chie saw something flash in those intent emerald orbs but she couldn't identify it. Sadness? Anger? Regret? She couldn't make it out as it lasted only a second before it disappeared but apparently, the plan had worked and the emerald-eyed wolf relaxed and reverted back to her human form. However, moments later, the girl was lost to the world. Fortunately, Chie caught her before she fall face-first on the ground.

"Guess you used up all of your will power, huh? Being stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere, Kuga-san."

TBC….

A/N: Well, that' all for now. I know its not much but I'm trying to get it done before Shizuru's birthday……By the way, Happy Birthday, Shizuru!!

And Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to all!!

Yuki~


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Wolf Girl's Mate

Disclaimer: Nothing at all….

Author's Note: Hey, you guys! I hope you're still hanging fine….Okay now, let's get on with the show!

Chapter 9: Blood Wolf Hunt

"Nao, there's trouble! Men in black are hunting down the pack! And we've got no luck in finding where their orders come from! I suggest-"

"Bang!"

Nao swiveled her head in the direction of the gunshot and the suggestion fell on deaf ears. Lime green orbs filled with hatred and immense rage as the red head watch a brethren collapse into a pool of its own blood with a last yelp escaping it muzzle. Nao gritted her teeth, almost grinding them to dust as she force herself to hold her stand and think logically in spite of her unsatiated desire for revenge.

"Get the jeeps here now! I want you to get everyone out of here!" Nao said through clenched teeth and snapped her cell phone angrily, cutting off anything else that her men might've wanted to say. The pink plastic cracked under the red head's grip.

Turning to the assailants, Nao hissed, her voice seething with red hot fury despite her attempt at calm. "What do you bastards want?!"

"Do not take this the wrong way. We merely execute the orders given to us by Kanzaki."

"What orders?!"

"We are ordered to take your lives. And we don't question Kanzaki's sanity or we lose ours."

"Screw your orders! We aren't going down without a fight!"

"But it seems you have no leader, how would you fight?"

Nao wore a confident smirk as she sneered. "Easy, we just have to kill you all. Nothing to it. We're a lot more than meets the eye. Care to test it out personally?"

A surge of anger flashed past in the black solid orbs and Nao found a small pleasure in getting a reaction from the stoic man. Her smirk only grew wider at seeing him clench his large fists and shaking lightly with suppressed rage. Thinking quickly, Nao decided to use his anger to her and the pack's advantage. But the red head didn't know how wrong she is.

Moments later, just as fast as rage had come, it disappeared and the man was back to being calm and indifferent. Nao cussed under her breath, seeing her plan has failed before it had even begun but it didn't stop her from continuing to try to provoke the man. But her attempts were once again useless as the man had her figured out. The red head wasn't much of a tactician but at the very least she tried.

However, Nao isn't that transparent. She has an ulterior motive, of course. She was buying as much time as she can so that the pack could get away in the jeeps. But damn! She can't hold out much longer. They'll figure it out sooner or later. And of all the days to disappear, Nina, the second in command, has abandoned her post but still it was for a good reason. Nao couldn't blame the girl, which didn't help in solving her current predicament.

_"Screw it all! Where the hell are they?"_

"Well, why don't we enjoy ourselves? It seems we have nothing to do anyway." Nao addressed the pack and they gave loud howls of approval.

A rare calm engulfed the red head as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her heart pumped faster just thinking about the fight. And her body felt as light as feather. She leaped, shifting in midair with her jaws opened. Successfully covering the few feet in a single bound, she landed on one of the men in black. Her weight knocked the air out of him and she closed her teeth around his neck before he could recover.

Blood spurted and the man gurgled, choking on his own blood as the last of his life force drained away. But before the lime green-eyed wolf could spit the bloody chunk of meat out, she sensed movement from above. But when she turned, the golden-eyed wolf had the man's arms in her mouth. The man rolled on ground, shouting in pain from his severed limbs.

Nao mentally smirked and jerked her head. Mikoto understood and howled furiously. The rest of the pack followed-up their attack and took down one each. Nao is really psyched now. She went for another one.

_"Heh, they aren't so tough after all. Kanzaki's a shit for underestimating us."_

"Bang!"

_"What?!"_

A small silver 9 mm cartridge tore through her flesh. Seconds later, she felt a few more dig themselves into her body. Suddenly, her body felt very heavy and she just wants to fall asleep. But she knew she can't. The pack depended on her but her struggle was a futile effort. She just felt herself succumbing more and more to the darkness.

_"Damn, I was careless."_

Nao was well on her way to an eternal sleep when a frantic screaming woke her up. Her half-lidded orbs somehow managed to flutter open and focus on the panic-filled face. It reminded her of the time when she watched her family burn to the ground. She had the similar expression of fear on her face. The red head had always been afraid of death but now she realizes death actually isn't that scary at all.

She was certainly going to die, that she knew but the only condition for her sacrifice is that the pack have to survive. She owned at least that to the mutt. Even after so many years, she still hates to admit that the mutt has given her a home, a family and hope. But still, she isn't ungrateful. She just hope that this would be enough to repay Natsuki.

_"Well mutt, you better come back to claim your pack."_

Nao let herself go just as her ears picked up the familiar screeching tyres in the distance and she smirked.

_"You guys made it after all. I'm counting on you guys."_

When she felt her eyelids droop, the insistent cry became worse but as she lost her senses one by one, the noise faded into a mere buzz and then eventually silence. Floating in the muted darkness, Nao slept, thinking she would never wake up again.

* * *

As night begun to settle on the horizon, Chie cooked dinner while Natsuki stretched herself and flexed her body. She has recovered much of her strength but she still wasn't hundred percent. And the cobalt blue-haired girl is also in good terms with the charcoal-haired woman now. She could finally sleep without having one eye open. The smell of food made Natsuki's stomach growl.

Embarassed, she blushed and her cheeks are tinted with their usual dark scarlet. Swiftly, Natsuki made her way beside the warm, roaring fire and sat down, grabbing her share and adding a particular thick white condiment that she favorites. Even after a week, Chie still cringed at the sight of the cobalt blue-haired girl consuming that much mayonnaise in every of their meals. But of course, she also felt a sense of wonder at how the girl manage to keep her figure slim despite the calories.

However, the peaceful dinner image was shattered when an obscured figure stepped just out of the reach of the fire's light at the entrance of the cave. Immediately, Natsuki abandoned her delicious dinner and her long, flowing cobalt blue hair molded onto her skin and turned gray. She bared her fangs, growling threateningly with her fur frizzed out. But Chie on the other hand, was much cooler but just as tense as the emerald-eyed wolf.

The figure stepped in and recognition flashed across Chie's hazel orbs. She sneaked a side glance to the wolf beside her with the corner of her eyes but nothing changed in the twin emeralds.

_"So, Natsuki doesn't remember being rescued?"_

"I believed we have met before but we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Chie Hallard. And you are?"

"I'm Miyu. I'm here to eliminate Kuga Natsuki."

The emerald-eyed wolf growled louder. Her body itched for the familiar thrill and adrenaline but she didn't want to screw up whatever the charcoal-haired woman had planned. She crouched lower, her furry chest almost resting on the ground. However, the cyan-haired woman wasn't at the least fazed by the threat. Casually, she pulled out a golden sword. Seeing this, Chie habitually flexed her wrists.

"So, you up for a fight, Natsuki?"

Natsuki gave a howl of delight and in a fraction of a nanosecond, there were only blurs of blues and blacks and grays. Flesh hit flesh and teeth tore clothes. It would seem none of them were injured but as fast as the battle began, two wounded figures lay on the rough soil, bleeding out rapidly from the huge gashes made by the cyan-haired woman's sword. Natsuki reverted automatically.

Heels clicked in a steady rhythm as Miyu approached the beaten cobalt blue-haired girl. Chie found herself losing consciousness. Her vision was hazy but clear enough to see the cyan-haired woman raised her sword directly above Natsuki's chest. The sword plunged downward and the cobalt blue-haired girl gave a strangled scream before falling back on the ground with a loud thud. Natsuki's head rolled on its side and blank emeralds met half-lidded hazels.

_ "I'm sorry, Shizuru-sama. I couldn't protect Natsuki. She's too strong…." _

But before Chie could even finish her trail of thought, darkness swept her away.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: Oh yeah! Finally I'm done! Sorry about the delay guys! Until next time! Please R&R….


End file.
